Conventional chlorate candles burn to release oxygen when ignited and comprise a primary oxygen source of chlorates or perchlorates and a metallic powder or fiber, usually iron, to provide a source of heat for the thermal decomposition of the chlorate or perchlorate. The candles conventionally contain BaO.sub.2 that acts both as a catalyst for maintaining an even burning rate and as a scavenger for chlorine that is produced during burning. The candle compositions contain a fiber binder, e.g. glass fiber, ceramic fiber or steel wool. Effective proportions of BaO.sub.2 range from about 2 to 6%, with 4% most often being used. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,855 and 3,207,695.
Under Environmental Protection Agency regulations the presence of barium in excess of established amounts in leachate tests has a characteristic of EP toxicity. Accordingly, it is desirable to eliminate or reduce the barium content of chlorate candles to avoid the need for special disposal requirements for expended candles.